Assault Rifle
(or MP44) appears in most of the older variants of the Call of Duty series.]] , an assault rifle that also frequently appears in the modern variants.]] An is a type of weapon in the Call of Duty series. It bridges the gap between light machine guns and submachine guns, and replaces the support weapons from earlier games. Assault rifles are effective at medium range, but the individual stats of the assault rifle can determine other effective ranges, if any. Assault Rifles with low damage, high rates of fire and/or high recoil are more effective in closer ranges. On the other hand, assault rifles with high damage, lower rates of fire (or semi-automatic or burst fire), and/or low recoil are more effective at medium to longer ranges. Assault rifles with qualities that fall in between the two aforementioned types can perform well at all ranges with some exceptions. List of Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty ''series ''Note: MP44 and STG-44 are interchangeable names for the same weapon. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' MP44 menu icon CoD1.png|MP44 '' ''Call of Duty 2 *MP44 Call of Duty 3 *MP44 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition M16A4 menu icon CoD4.png|M16A4 M4A1 menu icon CoD4.png|M4A1 AK47 menu icon CoD4.png|AK47 G36C menu icon CoD4.png|G36C M14 menu icon CoD4.png|M14 MP44 menu icon CoD4.png|MP44 G3 menu icon CoD4.png|G3 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) M16A4 Pick Up Icon DS Modern Warfare.png|M16A4 AK47 Inventory DS.png|AK-47 ''Call of Duty: World at War '' STG44_menu_icon_WaW.png|STG-44 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' MP44 3rd person WaWFF.png|StG-44 '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] *STG-44 ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies *STG-44 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 FAMAS menu icon MW2.png|FAMAS SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR F2000 menu icon MW2.png|F2000 AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M4 Carbine *M4A1 *AK-74 *ARX-160 *AN-94 *AUG A3 Call of Duty: Black Ops M16 menu icon BO.png|M16 Enfield menu icon BO.png|Enfield M14 menu icon BO.png|M14 Famas menu icon BO.png|Famas Galilmenu.png|Galil Augmenu.png|AUG FAL Menu BO.png|FN FAL AK47menu.png|AK47 Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando G11menu.png|G11 STG-44 3rd person BO.png|STG-44 (SP/ZM only) Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M16 *AK-47 *M14 *SKS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 File:M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1FSj1r9aN4 Weapon m16a4 large.png|M16A4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naOmy_uJp3w SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfUKc2Tez0s File:Type 95 menu icon MW3.png|Type 95 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiJsQVqPyb4 File:Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|MK14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr0i_iLyewI AK47 menu icon MW3.png|AK-47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aeeMXXnpIs ACR menu icon MW3.png|ACR 6.8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl-UDjHCjUs File:G36C menu icon MW3.png|G36C http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lCCs5A2PrE CM901 menu icon MW3.png|CM901 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idrPqkZR_mc FAD Menu Icon MW3.png|FAD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntazHf_LmGo Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *AK-47 *M4 *G36C *SCAR-L *AUG A3 *AK-74 Call of Duty: Black Ops II M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H SIG556 Menu Icon BOII.png|SWAT-556 SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR SA-58 Menu Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL (single player and zombies) AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 (single player and zombies) Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil (single player and zombies) Colt M16A1 menu icon BOII.png|M16A1 (single player and zombies) M14 menu icon BOII.png|M14 (zombies only) Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *Honey Badger *APS *MTAR *FAL *CZ-805 BREN *M4A1 *G3 *AK-47 *ARX-160 ru:Штурмовая винтовка Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles